La Última Batalla
by Drakux17
Summary: Ash y sus amigos van hacia la ciudad Lumiose, y durante su viaje se encuentra con el Team Flare, que roban a Puni-chan. Tras el ataque Ash desaparece y sus amigos comienza una busqueda para rescatar a Puni-chan, dando inicio a una lucha para defender el destino del mundo
1. Chapter 1

La Última Batalla

Aventura y Romance

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes y/o mundo de los pokémons son pertenecientes a su creador Satoshi Tajiri

Capítulo I: Ash vs Alan: "Puni-chan está en peligro"

Después de ganar la Liga de Kalos nuestros héroes parte hacia la Ciudad Lumiose, para más tarde despedirse, pero se encuentra con Alan que tiene como misión capturar a Puni-chan

Detrás de un árbol "Señor Lysson, hallé el objetivo" dijo Alan a través del teléfono

"Bien, ahora necesito que lo atrapes, para saber ¿cómo funciona?, y poder encontrar una cura para el Chespin de Mairin (Manon en japonés)" dijo Lysson preocupado "Quiero que lo atrapes lo más rápido y posible entendido"

"Si" dijo Alan colgando la llamada "Por fin Manon va a recuperar su felicidad cuando Chespin se recupere" pensó alegremente

-En la guarida del Team Flare-

"Bien, cuando Alan traiga a Z-1, podemos destruir este mundo y crear uno nuevo lleno de paz" dijo Lysson muy alegre "¿Cómo van los datos de Z-2, Xero?"

"Muy bien, mi Señor los avances han sido maravilloso, con solo 10% de su capacidad hemos logrado renacer un bosque entero, en un lugar sin vida" dijo Xero maravillado con sus avances

"Excelente" dijo Lysson con una cara llena de satisfacción

-En el bosque-

"Y dime Ash, ¿Cómo lo has pasado en la Región Kalos?" dijo Eureka con una sonrisa bien grande

"Excelente, y lo más emocionante fue reencontrarme con una persona muy especial" dijo el azabache mirando a la peli-miel

"Oh Ash muchas gracias" dijo Serena sonrojada

"Y cambiando de tema Ash ¿Escuche que harán una especie de torneo de eliminación directa entre los campeones de las 6 Regiones?" dijo Citron

"Si yo también escuche eso" dijo Serena un poco apenada

"¿De veras?" dijo Ash confundido "Yo no he escuchado nada" asiendo caer a todos del grupo "Pero, no importa ganare a toda costa, jajaja…" se reía siendo interrumpido por una persona que le habla

"Hola Ash, ¿tanto tiempo?" dijo Alan mirando a Puni-chan

Puni-chan se esconde rápidamente en el bolso tras la presencia de Alan "Hermano, algo le pasa a Puni-chan" dijo Eureka asustada

"¿Qué le pasa algo?" Dijo Citron "Que raro Puni-chan no se comporta así con las personas que conocen, solo con los del Team Flare, no será que" pensó "Ash, ten mucho cuidado, no creo que venga a solo hablar" dijo con un tono muy preocupado

"Que no viene hablar, de ¿Qué hablas Citron?" dijo Ash confundido

"Que Alan viene a capturar a Puni-chan" grito Citron

"Que…Alan…viene…a…capturar…a…Puni-chan, eso significa que Alan pertenece" dijo Ash mirando Alan sorprendido

"Que eso significa que pertenezco al Team Flare" dijo Alan

"No, no eso es imposible" dijo Ash negando con la cabeza "Si era del Team Flare, hubiera capturado a Puni-chan desde un principio"

"Ash" dijo Serena susurrando

"Lo siento, pero necesito que capturar a Z-1" dijo Alan "Y como sé que no me lo van ha entregármelo amablemente lo hare por la fuerza" sacando una pokeball "Vamos Charizard ayúdame"

"Alan, nose cuales sean tus intenciones realmente en el Team Flare, pero no pienso entregarte a Puni-chan" dijo Ash muy molesto "Vamos Greninja yo te elijo"

"Bien comencemos" dijo Alan "Charizard Lanzallamas"

"Greninja Shuriken de Agua" dijo Ash "Amigos salgan de acá, estoy es muy peligroso" señalando hacia el interior del bosque "Traten de buscar un centro pokémon y quédense ahí entendido" con una voz firme y segura

"¿Y tu Ash que vas hacer?" dijo Serena muy preocupada

"Yo voy a hacer tiempo, mientras ustedes escapan" dijo Ash

"Pero…" dijo la peli-miel siendo interrumpida por el azabache

"Nada de pero… solo vayan, yo estaré bien no se preocupen" dijo Ash mirando a Serena

"Deje de hablar, tú estas peleando conmigo así que no te distraiga" dijo Alan "Garra Dragón"

"Váyanse rápido" dijo Ash "Corte"

"Vamos Serena, solo seremos un estorbo para Ash" dijo Citron agarrando de la mano

"Si, Serena" dijo Eureka

Mientras se alejaba "¡ASH PROMETEME QUE LLEGARAS SANO Y SALVO!" grito Serena, mientras que Ash, levanta la mano mostrando el pulgar

Cuando Serena y lo demás se perdieron de vista Ash, lucharia con toda sus fuerza ya que nadie lo estorbaría "Bien Alan, ahora estamos solo, así que sigamos con el combate, Doble equipo" dijo Ash

"Lanzallamas" dijo Alan "Debo terminar esta batalla, lo más pronto posible" pensó "Megaevoluciona Charizard" dijo Alan usando su mega-aro

"Greninja ten mucho cuidado, atento con sus movimientos" dijo Ash "Doble Equipo"

"Charizard Anillo Ígneo" dijo Alan, el ataque es muy potente que destruye medio bosque

-En el bosque-

Citron, Eureka y Serena huían del lugar hasta que se escuchó una explosión

"¿Pero qué está pasando?" dijo Citron mientras que suelo temblaba

"Hermano mira el cielo" dijo Eureka apuntando al humo

"No, en ese lugar…" dijo Citron que fue interrumpido por Serena

"…Se encuentra Ash" dijo Serena muy agitada "Debemos que hacer algo, puede estar muy mal, vamos" dijo Serena que partió corriendo donde estaba Ash, pero sintió que ninguno de los hermanos la seguía "¿Pero, qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no me siguen?" dijo molesta

"Serena, por favor no vayas es muy peligroso" dijo Eureka tomándole la mano

"¿Qué no vaya?, Eureka, Ash está en peligro y tengo que ayudarlo" dijo Serena derramando lagrimas de la cara

"Serena, por favor hagamos casos a las instrucciones de Ash y encontremos un centro pokémon y refugiémonos ahí" dijo Citron apenado "Recuerda que Ash no es nada débil, es el campeón de la liga y no va perder tan fácilmente, no hay que perder las esperanza" tratando de animar a Serena

"Por favor Serena, lo que dice mi hermanito es verdad. Ash es muy fuerte" dijo Eureka soltando la mano

"Está bien, vamos al centro pokémon" dijo Serena limpiándose la cara "Ash, vuelve pronto a mi lado, tú me lo prometiste" pensó

-En la batalla-

"Golpe Aéreo" dijo Ash muy agotado

"Puño Trueno" dijo Alan. Charizard golpea a Greninja dejándolo en estado crítico "Lanzallamas"

"Vamos Greninja Doble Equipo" dijo Ash en tono muy preocupado "Creo, que estoy llegando a mi limite, espero que hayan llegado al centro pokémon" pensó "Creo que esto se acabó, no podrás capturar a Puni-chan o Z-1 como lo llames" dijo riendo

"Eso crees" dijo Alan

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" dijo Ash sorprendido

"Tú crees que iba venir solo, Ash eres muy ingenuo, el Team Flare tiene todos tus datos y saben que eres el nuevo campeón de la liga, tanto fue así que mandaron refuerzo en el caso de que tus amigos se escaparan de nuestra pelea" dijo Alan riéndose

"Mierda no, eso quiere decir que…Serena está en peligro, Citron y Eureka" dijo Ash asustado "Tengo que ir a ayudarlos"

"Lanzallamas" el ataque de Charizard impide que el azabache vaya a rescatar a sus amigos "No te muevas de aquí, todavía la pelea continua" dijo Alan

"¿Qué debo hacer?...Ya se Pikachu Electro Bola hacia el suelo" dijo Ash, el ataque de Pikachu levanta una nube de polvo, que cubre todo el campo y que el azabache aprovecha ese momento de escapar "Vamos Greninja trata de levantarte" poniendo a Greninja en sus hombros"

Después que la nube se dispersara

"Mierda, se me escapó…Charizard usa Lanzallamas en todo en lugar para acorralarlos" dijo Alan furioso

-En el bosque-

Ash huía, pero llega un momento que se pone a descansar y a curar sus pokémons "Bien Greninja con esto estas mejor" dijo Ash poniendo un poción, suena una explosión "Veo que Alan, ya está poniendo en acción, debo actuar rápido…Sal ya Talonflame" dijo Ash "Amigo quiero que estés muy atento, quiero que encuentres a Serena y los otros, y que le entregues esta nota, por favor y ten mucho cuidado en camino, llévate a Pikachu creo que con él va hacer más fácil en encontrarlos. Confió en ti" dijo Ash poniendo la nota en una de sus patas "Ve amigo"

Cuando Talonflame sale a buscar a los otros, Charizard lo ve y lanza un potente Lanzallamas para derribarlo

"Greninja Shuriken de Agua" dijo Ash, para distraer a Charizard y que Talonflame escapase sin ningún problema

Llega Alan

"Veo que fuiste avisar a tus amigos del problema" dijo Alan

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo el azabache serio "Veo que no me queda otra opción de usar eso, aunque es muy peligroso" pensó

"Sigamos, Garra Dragón" dijo Alan

"Golpe Aéreo" dijo Ash. Greninja golpea a Charizard derribándolo al suelo, pero este es muy inteligente y usa su cola para desequilibrar a Greninja

"Lanzallamas" dijo Alan, esto expulsa a Greninja y este se colisiona con una roca que ni esta se pudo romper

"Vamos Greninja, trata de levantarte" dijo Ash "Rayos, no tengo más remedio, estamos llegando nuestro limite"

"Charizard termínalo con un Puño Trueno" dijo Alan, al momento de darle el golpe final, Greninja comienza a brillar "Pero que cosa…" dijo Alan sorprendido

-En algún lugar del bosque-

Serena y los otros están llegando al centro pokémon

"Siento un mal presagio" dijo Serena "¿Qué estará pasando allá? pensó

"Vamos Puni-chan que pasa si ya paso el peligro" dijo Eureka mirando su pequeño bolso, pero de repente desvía su mirada y ve algo muy sorprendente "Hermano esa luz que veo ¿Qué será?" dijo Eureka sorprendida

"Eureka esa luz que ves no es luz…" dijo Citron "No será que…" pensó sin duda lo que realmente pasaba "Así que tuvo, que tomar medidas drásticas" dijo Citron en tono muy serio

Mientras ellos se quedaban mirando aquella luz desconocida, unas personas lo observaban desde la oscuridad

"Lo localizaste" dijo una voz femenina

"Si está en el bolso de la pequeña" dijo otra voz

"Bien, solo tenemos que esperar la señal" dijo de nuevo esa voz femenina

Continuara…

¿Qué es esa luz, que cubre a Greninja?, ¿Talonflame llegara a tiempo para avisar a Serena, Citron y Eureka del peligro que lo asecha?, ¿Quiénes son las personas que estaban hablando en la oscuridad?, todo eso y muchos más en el próximo capitulo

Bueno cabros, soy nuevo por acá y nose mucho como se usa esto jajajaja XD, pero espero que le allá gustado, y que le allá dejado una gran sensación de seguir leyendo esta emocionante historia. Que poco a poco va agarrando forma,

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	2. Chapter 2

La Última Batalla

Aventura y Drama

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes y/o mundo de los pokémons son pertenecientes a su creador Satoshi Tajiri

Capitulo II: "La captura"

-En la Entrada del Centro Pokémon-

"Es un manto de agua" dijo Serena

"Así que Greninja se transformó" dijo Citron asombrado

"Debemos que hacer algo, su transformación todavía es inestable, algo malo le va a suceder a Ash" dijo Serena muy asustada

"Tranquila todo va estar bien, Ash lo uso para terminar la batalla más rápido y para volver estar con nosotros" dijo Citron tratando de calmar un poco a Serena "Al verse transformado, eso significa que las cosas que está pasando allá, se están poniendo muy fea" pensó Citron

"Bueno si tú lo dices" dijo Serena apenada. Los tres entraron al centro pokémon para descansar

-En el Campo de Batalla-

Tras terminada la transformación se vio un Greninja muy distinto "Pero, que rayos, ¿Por qué no lo cubre el manto de agua?" dijo Ash sorprendido

"Veo que así están las cosas" dijo Alan "Puño Trueno"

"Pero no importa, Doble Equipo" dijo Ash. El Ataque de Charizard falla "Corte"

"Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas" dijo Alan. El ataque de Charizard golpea directamente a Greninja

"Ouch, eso sí que dolió" dijo Ash poniendo su mano en el abdomen "Shuriken de Agua" Greninja toma el Shuriken de Agua Gigante que tiene un su espalda y lo lanza

"Garra Dragón, pártalo a la mitad" dijo Alan, al partir el Shuriken este se parte en dos "Pero, ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Alan, al mirar a su alrededor ve a Charizard tirado en el piso "Charizard nooo, trata de levantarte" dijo preocupado

"Ahora Greninja vamos por el golpe final Golpe Aéreo" dijo Ash moviendo los brazos

Cuando Greninja, va a terminar la batalla Charizard abre sus ojos y le da una mueca a Alan "… Ya veo, así que eso está pasando" pensó Alan. Greninja se acerca a cierto punto "Puño Trueno" dijo Alan, golpe desplaza a Greninja haciendo que se colisionara con varios árboles "Termínalo con Anillo Ígneo" dijo Alan de alegría

"No Greninja" dijo Ash. El impacto del ataque de Charizard hace explotar todo su alrededor, y esto genera que ambos entrenadores salgan volando "Que fuerte fue el ataque no veo nada" dijo Ash mientras retrocedía, tras la explosión una roca golpe a Ash en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-En un lugar cerca del bosque-

"¿Qué está pasando dentro del Bosque?" dijo un niño de cabello verde "Mejor voy a revisar" saliendo corriendo al lugar del incidente

-En el Campo de Batalla-

Después de la explosión, Alan se levanta "Uf, esto fue intenso" dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa "¿Charizard dónde estás?" grito. Entre los alrededores aparece su fiel amigo muy lastimado "Veo que la batalla con ese Greninja te dejo muy herido" dijo Alan mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara "Vamos tenemos que reunirnos con los otros para capturar nuestro objetivo" mientras sacaba el teléfono

-entre los arbustos donde se encontraba Serena, Citron y Eureka-

El teléfono empezó a sonar "Alan" dijo una mujer de cabello verde "¿Qué pasa, acabaste con el objetivo?

"¿Begonia, estas ahí?" dijo Alan exhausto

"Si, ¿Qué pasa Alan?" dijo Begonia "¿Por qué te escucho muy alterado?, ¿No será que?" dijo preocupada

"Necesito que traigas a Caléndula, Melia y Amapola para acá, que necesitamos hablar" dijo Alan cayendo al suelo "Ra…rápido" gritando con dolor "Ese Ash, siempre hace batallas complicadas" pensó mientras se sacaba un trozo de rama del abdomen

"Caléndula, Melia y Amapola, vengan" dijo Begonia

Las tres comandantes llegaron al lugar donde esta Begonia

"¿Qué pasa Begonia? ¿Cuál es el apuro?" dijo Amapola

"Es Alan está en el teléfono" dijo Begonia "Ya Alan aquí están"

"Bien" dijo Alan con dolor "Necesito que capturen a Z-1, lo más pronto posible"

"Bueno, pero porque tan pronto, nosotros estábamos esperándote" dijo Melia

"Si, pero estoy muy lastimado y nose si Ash, se ha levantado o no, lo único que quiero que lo haga lo más pronto posible, antes que llegue entendido. Ya hable con el señor Lysson y les dio la autorización que actúen por su propia cuenta, y que no me estén esperando" dijo Alan casi desmayándose "Entendido" terminando la llamada

"Si" dijeron las 4. "¿Bien ahora como lo hacemos?" dijo Amapola

"No es obvio, necesitamos capturar a Z-1" dijo Caléndula

"Bien, entonces mejor rodeamos el lugar y que una de nosotras ataque a Z-1, para que sus amigos salgan" dijo Begonia

"Si, no es una mala idea" dijo Melia "¿Pero quién lo hará?"

"No es obvio, la que propuso la idea" dijo Caléndula riendo

"A ver, no me vengas con esos cuentos, que vaya la más débil" dijo Begonia molesta

Y las 4 empezaron a pelear, por cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, hasta que en un momento que llega un recluta

"Comándate" dijo el recluta

"¿Qué?" gritaron las 4

"El objetivo está en la mira" dijo el recluta asustado

"Basta, no hay que estar peleando, si nadie quiere ir voy yo" dijo Amapola firmemente

"Bien, como tú digas" dijeron las 3

"Sal ya Druddigon" dijo Amapola en voz baja, acercándose donde se encontraba Eureka, que estaba acompañando a Z-1 que tomara sol "Usa Garra Umbría". El pokémon de Amapola se acerca a Eureka velozmente, pero es interceptado por el Luxray de Citron

"Bien Luxray" dijo Citron que estaba corriendo con Serena hacia Eureka "Eureka, ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Citron

"Vaya, llegaron los mocosos" dijo Amapola riendo

"Braxien, Llamarada" dijo Serena abrazando a Eureka "Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo" suspiro

"Bien, gracias" dijo Eureka agarrando a Puni-chan

"Team Flare" dijo Citron enojado "No dejaremos que se lleven a Puni-chan"

Suspirando "Melia, Begonia, Caléndula salgan ya no hay necesidad de esconderse" dijo Amapola

Las 3 salieron detrás de los arboles

"Sabía que lo arruinarías Amapola" dijo Melia rascándose la cabeza

"Si, no sé porque fuiste tú" dijo Begonia sarcásticamente

"Cállense ustedes" dijo enojada "Ninguna de ustedes, quisieron hacerlo así que guarden su comentarios para el final y completemos la misión" dijo Amapola volteando donde estaba Citron, Serena y Eureka "Druddigon Surf"

"Como tú digas" dijo Caléndula

"Drapion"/ "Bisharp"/ "Weavile, yo te elijo" dijeron Caléndula, Begonia y Melia

"Atentos Serena" dijo Citron

"Si" dijo Serena moviendo la cabeza "Braixen Lanzallamas"

"Luxray Voltio Cruel" dijo Citron

Los dos ataques destruyen el Surf ocasionado por Druddigon

"Melia y Begonia rodéenlo" dijo Caléndula "Yo me encargo de la chica. Tijera X"

Melia se pone detrás de Serena "Weavile Garra Metal"

"¡Serena ten cuidado!" grito Eureka

"Que" dijo Serena cayendo al suelo "Braixen Poder Oculto"

"Drapion Veneno X, no te distraiga" dijo Caléndula, hace que Braixen se preocupe por Drapion

"¡Ayuda!" grito Serena, en el momento del ataque de Weavile, dos pokémon uno rojo y otro amarillo aparecieron para salvar a la peli-miel

"No puede ser" dijo Melia sorprendida "Él no…"

Abriendo los ojos "Pi…Pikachu y Talonflame, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Serena, Pikachu de bajo de Talonflame y le entrego una carta a Serena "¿Esto es?" Abriendo el sobre

"No te distraiga" dijo Caléndula "Bomba lodo"

Braixen usa un potente lanzallamas que aleja Drapion de Serena

"Pika pi" dijo el ratón amarillo, para que Serena no la leyera

"Quieres que no lo lea" dijo Serena

Pikachu le mostro un gesto de afirmación a Serena

"Serena, ¿Te encuentras bien?" decía Eureka que corría hacia donde estas Serena

"Eureka no te muevas" dijo Citron

"Bisharp Roca Afilada" dijo Begonia apuntando donde esta Eureka

"Nooo Eureka" dijo Citron, pero en ese instante

"Hoja Aguda" dijo una voz

"¿Quién es?, ¿Qué se muestre ahora?" dijo Begonia sorprendida al ver un Sceptile

"Ese Sceptile debe ser de Sawyer" dijo Citron sorprendido

"Otro más" dijo Caléndula

"Lo siento por la tardanza" dijo Sawyer cansado

"Que bien, que llegaste gracias por proteger a Eureka" dijo Citron aliviado "Luxray Colmillo Rayo"

-Mientras tanto del otro lado-

"Serena" dijo Eureka

"Eureka, no hagas eso" dijo Serena mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo

"¿Qué es eso Serena?" dijo Eureka curiosa

"Nada nada Eureka" dijo Serena con una sonrisa fingida

"Bueno no importa" dijo Eureka

"Eureka, ándate donde está el centro pokémon, Braixen, Pikachu y Talonflame listo" dijo Serena poniéndose de pie

"Pikachu", "Braixen", "Flame" dijeron los pokémons

"Pikachu, Rayo. Braixen Llamarada y Talonflame Nitrocarga" dijo Serena

-En un lugar del bosque-

Alan se encuentra sentado en una roca y un helicóptero se acerca a él

Abriendo los ojos "¿Qué es ese ruido?, Señor Lysson ¿Qué hace aquí?" dijo Alan tocándose la herida

"Alan, veo que el chico te dejo muy lastimado" dijo Lysson "Pero no importa deja que los médicos te curen a ti y a Charizard"

"Como usted diga, ouch" dijo Alan, mientras lo curaban "Y señor, ¿Por qué ha venido usted mismo a este lugar?"

"Bueno" dijo Lysson mirando fijamente a Alan "Al ver tu condición, no podrás solo contra Z-1, me acabo de enterar de la situación de allá, estos niños están haciendo esto más difícil las cosas Amapola, Melia, Begonia y Caléndula no pueden seguir peleando están muy agotadas y todos los reclutas han sido derrotados, eso nos trae cierta ventaja pero necesito que hagas este último trabajo" dijo Lysson mirando al cielo

"¿Qué trabajo habla?" dijo Alan poniéndose de pie

"Necesito que tú, hagas que Z-1 se transforme a su 10%" dijo Lysson entregando un aparato extraño a Alan

"¿Qué es está cosa?" dijo Alan que miraba el pequeño aparato

"Esto, es el último experimento de Xero, que en el cual consiste que si Z-1 lograse aumentar su nivel este aparato lo debilitaría aun punto de capturarlo fácilmente" dijo Lysson mostrando una sonrisa de confianza

"Entiendo quiere que yo vaya y cause una desgracia que genere el enojo de Z-1" dijo Alan que preparaba sus cosas para partir

"En tu condición, yo te llevo para allá así que súbete al helicóptero" dijo Lysson

Alan subió junto a Lysson al helicóptero y partieron al lugar donde ambos bandos se peleaban

"Nooo Drapion" dijo Caléndula

"Luxray ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo Citron "Veo que no puedes seguir un ataque más y chao" pensó Citron "Serena y Sawyer, ¿Cómo van ustedes?" grito

"Igual que tú, llegamos a nuestro límites" dijeron ambos

Un ruido se acerca "Miren allá arriba" dijo Eureka apuntando al cielo

"¡Queeeee!" gritaron todos

Desde el cielo se podía ver una figura de color negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad

"No pude ser" dijeron las 4 comandantes "Salgamos de aquí" mientras corrían hacia el interior del bosque asustada

"Anillo Ingenio Charizard" dijo Alan desde el helicóptero, el ataque de Charizard impacto fuertemente el lugar generando una explosión de 1km a la redonda dejando un enorme hueco en el lugar, posteriormente Alan baja para verificar el lugar si había sobreviviente "Veo que ninguno sobrevivió" dijo hasta que vio una luz verde que rodeaba a Eureka y Serena "Pero que" dijo Sorprendido

"Puni-chan gracias por salvarme" dijo Eureka muy asustada, Puni-chan sale del pequeño bolso de Eureka "Puni-chan ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Que es esa luz?" dijo Citron que abría los ojos

"Ay que dolor" dijo Sawyer que se tocaba la nuca

"No pude ser" dijo Serena sorprendida "Esto no puede estar sucediendo"

"Bien ahora es el momento" dijo Alan que lanzo el aparato a Puni-chan

"Nooo Puni-chan" dijo Eureka llorando

"Noo vayas Eureka" dijo Citron tomándole la mano "Es muy peligroso"

"Pero hermano, tengo que salvarlo" dijo Eureka que forcejeaba con Citron

"Basta Eureka, con esta condición no podemos hacer nada ni menos tú" dijo Citron muy enojado

"Pero…" dijo Eureka que fue interrumpida por una persona de negro

"Debes hacerle caso a tu hermano, pequeña" dijo Lysson

"Y tú, ¿Quién eres?" dijo Citron enfurecido

"Muy pronto lo sabrás" dijo Lysson dejando la curiosidad a Citron y los otros

El aparato de que lanzo Alan, está teniendo efecto sobre Puni-chan, que lentamente empieza a caer inconscientemente al suelo

"Bien hecho" dijo Lysson que con una caja pone a Puni-chan a dentro "Con esto podemos terminar nuestro cometido" dijo Lysson felizmente, mientras daba la señal que le bajara la escalera "Alan, es hora de partir"

"Si" dijo Alan "Charizard regresa", mirando a Eureka "Lo siento niña" se fue apenado

Cuando el helicóptero del Team Flare se alejaba, Eureka se ponía de rodilla y lloraba desconsoladamente

"Eureka, no te preocupes, todo se resolverá tranquilízate" dijo Citron que consolaba a su hermanita

"Serena, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" dijo Sawyer que se acercaba para ayudarla "Serena ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Sawyer preocupado

Serena estaba en shock, no lo podía creer "Si Alan, está aquí eso significa que Ash…" pensó Serena, que sacaba rápidamente la carta…

-Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla donde se encuentra Ash-

Un señor muy misterioso se acerca dónde está el azabache, tirado al suelo inconsciente con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo

"Pobre chico" dijo la voz apenado "Veo que luchaste duro" dijo mientras se acercaba al azabache "Rapidash amigo ven" dijo la voz que silbaba para llamarlo

Pero un momento un extraño pokémon avisa al hombre desconocido, que en el cráter se allá, un pokémon muy lastimado

"Lo veo, pero no me lo creo. Pobre Greninja está igual que a su entrenador pero en estado crítico" dijo el hombre que corría rápidamente en su auxilio "Veo que está muy grave, en ese estado no tengo tiempo en llevarlo a un centro pokémon" mientras lo cargaba en su espalda

-Ya en la cima-

"Vamos amigos mío, llevémosle a un lugar seguro para que se recuperen" dijo el hombre que llevaba a Ash y Greninja a un lugar desconocido

Continuara…..

¿Quien sera ese hombre que rescato a Ash y Greninja?, ¿Tendrá intenciones buenas o malas? todo eso en el siguiente capitulo

Nuevo Capitulo :D

Uf, que fue realmente largo y espero que le haya gustado tanto como el capitulo anterior

Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo esta emocionante historia que tiene de todo, o casi todo jajajaja

Le envió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Drakux17 y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Hasta entonces! :D


	3. Chapter 3

La Última Batalla

Aventura y Drama

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes y/o mundo de los pokémons son pertenecientes a su creador Satoshi Tajiri

 **Capitulo III: El Comienzo de la Búsqueda**

Tras la captura de Puni-chan el Team Flare empieza poner en marcha su maléfico plan del nuevo mundo. Lysson puso a Puni-chan en manos de Xero para crear la poderosa arma que crearía el nuevo mundo

"Con esto, podemos crear el arma definitiva mi señor" dijo Xero alegremente mientras que se frotaba las manos de avaricia

"Me alegro, por ti y ¿Cuándo va estar lista Xero, para poder utilizarla?" dijo Lysson

"No mucho señor, yo creo que su meses" dijo Xero

"Como que no es mucho, Xero son 4 meses aproximadamente" dijo Lysson con un ataque de ira "Lo quiero, lo más antes posible no sabemos cuándo vengan a rescatar a Z-1" mientras se calmaba "Bueno…" suspirando "…Voy a ver como se encuentra Alan" mientras se iba a la enfermería

"Bueno, pero con Z-2, sería la mitad" dijo Xero tratando de calmar las aguas

"¿Y lo tenemos?" dijo Lysson

"Si" dijo Xero sonriendo

"Bien, entonces te lo encargo" dijo Lysson saliendo del laboratorio "Ah Xero, un ultima cosa… quiero esa arma más tardar en 3 semanas" dijo el Líder con una cara temible

"Eh, como usted diga" dijo Xero con un pañuelo secándose el sudor de su rostro

-En el Bosque-

"¿Por qué hermano?, ¿Por qué paso todo esto?" dijo Eureka llorando desconsoladamente, después de unos minutos cayo dormida en el suelo

"Tranquila Eureka, todo va estar bien" dijo Citron tomando en brazos a su pequeña hermana "Te prometo por Arceus que lo vamos a rescatar" dijo Citron positivamente "Vamos al centro pokémon, Sawyer y Serena"

"Si" dijeron ambos, esta última se levantaba lentamente muy triste

-en el centro pokémon-

Sawyer tiene en sus manos una bandeja con taza de café "Serena una taza de café, para quitar los pensamientos" dijo el muchacho que se acercaba a la peli-miel para dejarle la taza de café

La peli-miel miraba desconcertadamente por la ventana recordando lo sucedido en el bosque "¿Por qué paso esto?"

-Flashback-

Un ruido se acerca "Miren allá arriba" dijo Eureka apuntando al cielo

"¡Queeeeeee!" gritaron todos

Desde el cielo se podía ver una figura de color negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad

"No pude ser" dijeron las 4 comandantes "Salgamos de aquí" mientras corrían hacia el interior del bosque asustada

"Anillo Ingenio Charizard" dijo Alan desde el helicóptero

"Esa figura, ¿De quién será?" dijo Serena que se cubría la cara, al fijarse bien se da cuenta de que era el Charizard de Alan "Es Charizard" dijo la peli-miel sorprendida "Eso significa…, Ash… no puede ser", trata de salir para buscar al azabache, pero Charizard fue más rápido e impide el paso de Serena dentro del bosque "No, no A…s…h" cayó desmayada

-Fin del Flashback-

"Serena, ¿encuentras bien?" dijo Sawyer

"Eh, si" dijo Serena volviendo a la realidad "Muchas gracias" tomando la taza de café

"Bueno" dijo Sawyer, en la otra habitación estaba saliendo Citron "Citron, ¿Cómo se encuentra Eureka?" dijo el muchacho que se acercaba

"Bien, la enfermera Joy dijo que para mañana estaría mucho mejor" dijo Citron mientras se sentaba en el sofá "Es café, muchas gracias" tomando la taza

"Si" dijo el rubio "¿Como esta Serena?" mirando a la peli-miel

"Dice que bien, pero su expresión dice todo lo contrario" dijo Sawyer que se sentaba al lado de Citron "Pero, no entiendo porque los hombres de rojo buscaban desesperadamente a Puni-chan"

"Verdad, tu Sawyer no sabes nada de lo que está pasando" dijo Citron que se tomaba el café "Mira, esos hombres de rojos, son un equipo malvado que busca crear un mundo con Puni-chan. Se llaman Team Flare"

"¡Team Flare!" dijo Sawyer sorprendido "El equipo que habla todas las personas de la región Kalos"

"Si esa misma" dijo Citron dando un gesto de la cara

"Pero, ¿Por qué con Puni-chan, por su rareza?" dijo Sawyer

"Yo creo, que si" dijo Citron "Pero olvidemos eso y vamos a descansar, mañana temprano planeamos un plan para poder rescatarlo" dijo el rubio, que entraba de nuevo a la habitación donde esta Eureka

"Serena, voy a descansar, nos vemos en la mañana" dijo Sawyer entrando a su habitación

"Bueno, descansen bien" dijo Serena animada

Serena termina el café, y se va a su habitación, al llegar a esta se acuesta en la cama y empieza a pensar lo sucedido en el bosque

"Ash, mi Ash, ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿Dónde estarás?" dijo Serena que miraba hacia el techo, y a la vez lloraba en silencio "No sé qué voy hacer sin tu compañía" mientras se secaba las lágrimas. A lado de la cama se acercaba Pikachu, que se ponía arriba de esta para tratar de alegrar a la amiga de la infancia de su entrenador

"Pika, Pikachu" dijo la rata amarilla mientras se acomodaba al lado de la peli-miel

"Gracias Pikachu" dijo Serena que sacaba una pequeña sonrisa "Tu siempre tratando de alegrarme el día e igual que Ash"

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso?" dijo Serena un poco deprimida, sacando la carta que le entrego Pikachu y empezó a leer. Después de haber leído su cara cambio drásticamente "Ya se Pikachu, que debemos hacer" levantando la cabeza

"Pika Pi" afirmo el ratón amarillo

-En la mañana-

El sol se asomaba por la montaña, y el grupo se preparaba para partir a buscar a Puni-chan, la primera en levantarse fue la pequeña Eureka la que estaba más entusiasmada

"Vamos hermano, Sawyer que debemos irnos ya, Puni-chan nos espera" dijo mientras llegaba a la salida del centro pokémon

"Ya vamos Eureka" dijo Citron que bostezaba

"Si Eureka" dijo Sawyer con el mismo gesto

"Espera, ¿Y Serena?" dijo Eureka deteniéndose drásticamente

"Debe seguir durmiendo" dijo Citron con un pan en la boca

"Ya voy a verla" dijo Eureka que salió disparado hacia la habitación de Serena, pero se devuelve "Hermano, es feo hablar con la boca llena" mostrando una enorme sonrisa prosiguió seguir hacia la habitación de la peli-miel

"Como tú digas" dijo Citron con una gota al estilo anime

-10 minutos más tarde-

"¿Por qué se demora tanto?" dijo Sawyer que prepara su mochila

"No sé, voy a buscarla" dijo Citron que al levantarse ve a Eureka agitada con una carta en la mano

"Hermano mira que me encontré en la habitación de Serena" dijo la pequeña rubia que entregaba la carta a Citron

"Qué raro, a ver" dijo Citron que tomaba la carta y la abría

-Carta de Serena-

Citron:

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque Eureka lo encontró encima del escritorio, escribo esto, ya que tome la decisión de ir a buscar a Ash con la ayuda de sus pokémons, esto es porque Pikachu me entrego una carta donde me daba una pista de su ubicación, si tenías planeado ir a rescatar a Puni-chan, andas nomas si encuentra su guarida manda la ubicación y nos encontramos ahí.

Atte. Serena

-Fin de la carta-

"Vamos chicos, al escondite del Team Flare" dijo Citron que guardaba la carta en su mochila

"Hermano espera a Serena" dijo Eureka preocupada

"Tranquila pequeña y loca hermanita, ella pronto nos alcanzara" dijo Citron que le acariciaba la cabeza a Eureka "Vámonos"

Citron, Eureka y Sawyer salieron del centro pokémon

"Espera Hermano, como encontraremos el escondite del Team Flare" dijo Eureka

"Pero de que hablas hermana, aquí está" dijo Citron sacando una máquina de mochila

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Eureka con una gota al estilo anime

"Jejeje, esta es la maquina buscadora de escondite 3000" dijo Citron acomodándose los anteojos

"Hermano seguro funcionara" dijo Eureka desconfiada

"¿Por qué los dices?" dijo Sawyer

"Porque siempre explotan" dijo la pequeña que se rascaba la mejilla

"Eureka, por favor no hables mal esta vez no va a fallar" dijo Citron agachando la cabeza

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Sawyer sorprendido

"Pues claro" dijo Citron muy orgulloso "Ahora vamos al lugar donde nos enfrentamos al Team Flare

"Si" dijeron ambos alzando las manos al cielo

-Mientras que en el otro lado-

Serena y Pikachu van al lugar donde decía la carta para encontrar un rastro de Ash.

"Ya queda poco" dijo la Peli-miel que veía un prado al final del bosque

"Pikachu" dijo el ratón amarillo. Al salir Serena se percata de algo que nunca se imagino

"¿Pero ¿qué es esto?" dijo Serena asombrada al ver como estaba el lugar todo destruido, "¡Ash!, ¡Ash!, ¿donde estás?; gritaba la peli-miel, Pikachu se acerca a Serena y le señala que hay un agujero en el medio del todo el campo, al acercarse ve un pequeño objeto en el fondo "No puede ser"

Al asomarse en el agujero

¡Serena se asoma de poco, y un pedazo de tierra se rompe haciendo que la peli-miel se caiga al lugar "Ahhhhhh!" grito. (En el fondo), "Ouch que dolor" exclamo mientras se arreglaba "El gorro de Ash" dijo sorprendida "Debe ser muy grabe lo que está sucediendo, no puede estar si su gorra. Ash por favor donde te encuentras"

Serena levanta el gorro del azabache, lo sacude y se le empieza a caer unas lágrimas de la cara

"Esto no es el momento de llorar tengo que ser muy fuerte, Ash en estos momentos estaría igual" pensó Serena mientras se secaba las lágrimas, una sombra se asoma "Pikachu eres tú"

"Pika pi" dijo Pikachu muy alegre

"Encontraste algo" grito Serena. El ratón amarillo mueve la cabeza de manera positiva

"Bien Talonflame sal y ayúdame a levantarme" dijo Serena, mientras que el pájaro rojo se acerca a toda velocidad para ayudar a la peli-miel

Talonflame levanta a Serena, llevándola hasta la cima

"Haber amigo, señálame que encontraste" dijo la peli-miel, que corría al lugar señalado por Pikachu, "¿Que son esas marcar?" dijo asombrada la peli-miel, mientras abría camino para poder avanzar "¿Creen que Ash, este más adelante?"

Tanto Pikachu y Talonflame afirmaron que si, según su instinto

Serena y los otros van por ese camino mientras detrás de ello se encuentra unas personas vigilándola

"Lograste de ver eso" dijo James

"Si, el bobo está perdido" dijo Jessie

"Atentos, ustedes dos" dijo Meowth agarrando las orejas a ambos "Hay que estar listo para capturar a Pikachu, y entregarlo al señor Giovanni" soltando las orejas "Piense, que nos diría, al entregarle un pokémon poderoso" poniendo su mano en el mentón y empezó a soñar

-Sueño de Meowth-

"Muy buena captura Meowth, James y Jessie con estos pokémon muy poderoso el Team Rocket va a dominar el mundo, y cuando digo poderoso me refiero especialmente a este Pikachu" dijo Giovanni acariciando a su Persia

"Gracias señor" dijo Meowth

"Bueno aquí está su premio por su gran esfuerzo" dijo Giovanni aplaudiendo para que abriera una gran puerta

"¡WOOW! ¿Qué es esto?!" dijo Meowth

"Bueno, como ves hay varias puertas" dijo Giovanni "Y cada puerta tiene un regalo diferente"

"¿Diferente?" dijo Jessie sorprendida

"Si, diferente" dijo Giovanni "Por ejemplo si eligen unas de estas puertas tendrán lo que quieran"

"Que queramos" dijeron Meowth y James sorprendido

"Tendrán lo que ustedes desean si encuentran un objeto muy especial del Team Rocket" dijo Giovanni riéndose mostrando un muñeco de sí mismo

"Oh por dios" dijeron los tres emocionados

"El preciado acenso" pensó Meowth

"Dinero mucho dinero" pensó James muy codicioso

"El deseo de cualquier chica, unas vacaciones en las islas caribeñas todo pagado" pensó Jessie

"Así, que piensen muy bien antes de elegir" dijo Giovanni "El que quiera ser el primero venga para acá"

"Bien, ¿Quién de nosotros va hacer el primero?" dijo Meowth "Pienso que yo debería hacerlo, ya que este es mi sueño"

"Aunque sea tu sueño, gato tonto, yo debería serlo ya que, soy una dama" dijo Jessie

"Oigan no se olviden de mi" grito James

"Tú no te metas" dijeron ambos

"Está bien" dijo James temblando

"¡Alto!" grito Giovanni "Ustedes dos tranquilizasen" dando un gran suspiro "Como se puede ver, ninguno de ustedes se puede ayudar entre sí. Por eso es tomado la decisión que la persona indicada para elegir la puerta ganadora será…"

"Obviamente yo, ya que este sueño es mío" pensó Meowth

"Seré yo por ser la dama más hermosa del Team Rocket" dijo Jessie

"Yo, porque mmmm no sé, pero sé que seré yo" pensó James

-Mientras en tanto en el bosque-

Serena sigue el camino dejado por los extraños que se llevó a Ash, mientras corría unos reclutas del Team Flare aparecieron en el camino, "¡Deténganse!, ¿donde esta Ash?" Dijo enojada

"Mira la niña" dijeron el recluta 1

"Vamos hay que detenerla, sal ya Houndour" dijo el recluta 2 "Lanzallamas"

"Rayo, Pikachu y Talonflame ¡Nitrocarga!" dijo la peli-miel

Ambos ataques colisionaron

"Bola sombra" dijo el recluta 2

"Desvíala con Cola de Hierro" dijo Serena

El ataque se desvía, y va a dirección donde se encontraba el Team Rocket

-En el sueño del Team Rocket-

"Sera…Wobbuffet" dijo Giovanni

"Wobbu…fet" dijeron confundido Meowth, James y Jessie

"Si, el que va salir va hacer ¡Wobbuffet! dijo Giovanni

-fin del sueño-

"Wobbuffet" grito Meowth "¿Por qué arruinas mis sueños?

Wobbuffet sin entender empieza a correr por todos lados

"Espera, no te escapes, ven para acá no huiras" dijo Meowth sacando las garras y persiguiendo a Wobbuffet

"Meowth, detente" grito James

"¿Qué?" dijo Meowth mirando con cara de enojo a James

"Eh, nada" dijo James nervioso, "Uf, estuvo cerca" dando un suspiro

"¡Meowth!" grito Jessie que correo donde Meowth y lo agarro "Torpe deja de perseguir a Wobbuffet y concéntrate en la misión" dando un golpe

"Ouch" dijo Meowth "Es que…"

"Es que, ¿Qué?" dijo Jessie

"Ehhh, nada" dijo Meowth que se soltaba de las manos de Jessie "Verdad, tenemos que concentrarnos de la rata del torpe" mientras se sacudía el cuerpo

Recuerda que tenemos que capturar a Pikachu" dijo Jessie "Así que prepárate y hagamos es plan"

"De acuerdo" dijo Meowth

Mientras ellos preparaban el plan, algo se acercaba sigilosamente al lugar

"Bien entendieron el plan" dijo Meowth

"Si" dijeron James y Jessie

"Entonces, vamos a ponernos en marcha" dijo Meowth

Los tres se pararon hasta que…

"¡Meowth con cuidado!" grito James asustado

"Que tenga que… nooo" dijo Meowth sorprendido

La Bola Sombra le llega a Meowth

"¡Ouch!" dijo Meowth quedando todo negro

"¿De dónde vino?" dijo James alzando la cabeza a la dirección de donde llego el ataque "¿Que está pasando?"

"¿Vamos a revisar?" dijo Meowth sacudiéndose

"Gato torpe" dijo Jessie muy molesta "Mira vienen más" apuntando arriba mostrando sorpresa

"¿Que donde?" dijo Meowth que levantaba lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba "Esto no me gusta"

"¿Cúbranse? dijo James

"Miren allá" dijo Jessie escondida en un arbusto

"Pero si es la ratita kuki" dijo James

"Y también está la boba" dijo Meowth

"Con cuidado Pikachu" dijo Serena "Esto es problema"

Al equipo Rocket se le pararon las orejas

"Escucharon eso" dijo Meowth

"No puedo evitarlo" dijeron Jessie y James

Los 3 salieron de su escondite y empezaron a decir su lema "Prepárense para los problemas" dijo Jessie

"Y más vale que teman" dijo James

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación" dijo Jessie

Serena gira la cabeza y ve al equipo Rocket "Ay no, ellos de nuevos" pensó con una gota estilo de anime

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación" dijo James

"Para denunciar los malees de la verdad y el amor" dijo Jessie

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las …" dijo James

"Ahora no, no quiero más problemas ahora" dijo Serena muy agitada

"…Pero déjanos terminar la frase…" dijo James

"Oye no tengo tiempo" dijo Serena molesta "Braxien Lanzallamas"

"Espera" dijo Meowth. El ataque llega al Equipo Rocket sin remordimiento

-en el cielo-

"Que le pasa, a la boba" dijo Jessie toda sucia

"No lo sé" dijo James moviendo los hombros

"Miren allá" dijo Meowth con un binocular apuntando donde está la peli-miel

"Pero si son ellos" dijo James

"Los hombres de rojo" dijo Jessie un poco pensativa "Porque persiguen a la boba"

"No será por Puni-chan" dijo Meowth

"Sí?" dijeron James y Jessie

"Ahhh" dijo James "No fueron ellos que capturaron a ese pokémon parecido al de los bobos"

Jessie pensando "Si, si, si" dijo

"El equipo Rocket, fue vencido otra vez" dijeron todos

-allá abajo-

"Ahora Pikachu rayo" dijo Serena "Braxien llamarada y Talonflame Pájaro Osado"

"Weavile Hiperrayo" dijo el recluta 1. El impacto golpea primero a Talonflame "Magmotar puño certero"

"Houndour Lanzallamas" dijo recluta 2

Ambos ataques colisionan con los de Pikachu y Braxien

"Pikachu, Braxien y Talonflame" dijo Serena, ninguno de los tres podía levantarse

"Ahora Weavile Bola sombra" dijo el recluta 1, el ataque va hacia directo donde la peli-miel

"AHHHHH!" grito Serena, mientras caía al suelo, "No puede ser" mientras de a poco a poco quedaba inconsciente

"¿Que es lo que quieren?" dijo Serena con dando su último aliento

"Nosotros queremos al chico que tiene a ese extraño Greninja en su poder" dijo el recluta 1

"Para mejorar el arma definitiva" dijo recluta 2

"¿Greninja?" dijo la peli-miel "Ah A…Ash" cayendo desmallada al suelo

"¿Ash?, así se llama entonces, vamos dime donde esta" dijo el recluta 1 moviendo a Serena

Un ruido enorme se acercaba a ellos desde el cielo

"¡Alto!" grito una voz

"Esa voz no puede ser…" dijo Recluta 1 mirando al cielo

"Gardevoir, Fuerza lunar" dijo una mujer, el ataque golpea a los tres pokémons del Team Flare

"Ese pokémon…" dijo del reclutador 2

"De la campeona" terminando la frase el reclutador 1 "Regresemos mejor, ya tenemos la información necesaria, no es necesario pelear"

Los reclutadores, se van y del helicóptero baja la campeona de Kalos Dianta

"Serena, Serena" dijo Dianta que corría a donde se encontraba "Uff menos mal, solo esta desmayada" mientras que la montaba en su espalda "La voy a llevar a un lugar seguro"

-una hora más tarde-

Eureka, Citron y Sawyer llega un pueblo y descansa en el Centro Pokémon

"Aun no encontramos nada" dijo Citron sentado mientras sus pokémons están siendo atendido

"Sí, tenemos que averiguar por lo menos donde se halla el escondite" dijo Sawyer

"Hermano y Sawyer" dijo Eureka exaltada entrando al centro pokémon

"¿Qué pasa?, Eureka que encontraste" dijo Citron

"Descubrí por lo menos donde está la guarida" dijo Eureka secándose el sudor de la frente

"Ya Eureka, siéntate y toma un poco de jugo" dijo Sawyer

Después de tomarse el juego "Estaba paseando por las tiendas, para ver que le compraba a Serena, ya que ella siempre iba a las tiendas" suspirando "Hasta que pase por la policía y oí que la guarida del Team Flare, estaba en la noreste ciudad Fluxus" mientras se levantaba del sillón

"Noreste de ciudad Fluxus, estamos a 5 días tenemos que apurarnos" dijo Citron

"Estamos muy lejos, como llegaremos lo más rápido posible" dijo Sawyer

"Tranquilo estoy en eso" dijo Citron que estaba atrás del sillón

"No hermano, no hagas eso" decía Eureka que se alejaba lo más pronto posible

"No digas eso, Eureka" dijo Citron con una gota estilo anime "Ya, termine, miren mi invento más espectacular de todos"

"Woow que impresionante" dijo Sawyer con los ojos brillosos

"Pero no es muy grande" dijo Eureka

"Si, jajajaja" se reía Citron con la mano en la cabeza "Vamos a probarlo a fuera"

-A la salida del centro pokémon-

"Vamos a encenderlo" dijo Citron mientras subía al automóvil, colocando la llave

"Por favor, que no explote" pensó Eureka, hasta que un ruido del motor empieza sonar

"Ves Eureka, que no iba a explotar" dijo Citron muy orgulloso

"Esperemos 5 minutos, a ver qué pasa" dijo Eureka

"No digas, eso Eureka mejor sube que no podemos perder más tiempo" dijo Sawyer "Puni-chan nos debe estar esperando"

"Está bien, ¿hermano sabes conducir?" dijo Eureka

"Claro que no jajaja" se reía Citron

"Queeeeeee" dijeron sorprendido Eureka y Sawyer

"Ahora vámonos" dijo Citron, presionando el acelerador y sosteniendo el volante

-En un rio cerca"

Serena se despierta, al lado de una fogata

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Serena poniendo la mano en la cabeza "Me siento un poco mareada"

"Tranquila, sufriste un golpe en la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente" dijo una mujer que se acercaba con un vaso

"Gracias" dijo Serena agarrado el vaso y bebiendo el contenido "Ehhh"

"Dianta" dijo la mujer "Soy Dianta la campeona de la liga Kalos"

"Dianta" dijo Serena que se desmaya

-5 minutos después-

"Serena, ¿Estas bien?" dijo Dianta que humedecía el paño de nuevo

"Y dígame, señorita Dianta, ¿que hace usted acá? dijo Serena que se levantaba

"Es que andaba camino hacia ciudad Luminose, hasta que vi una explosión en el lugar" dijo Dianta que se acomodaba "Serena, ¿Porque esos hombres rojos te perseguían?

"Bueno, antes de empezar te contare lo que paso hace varios días atrás" dijo Serena con su mayor fuerza

-Después de la historia-

"¡Con Lysson!" dijo Dianta sorprendida

"Y finalmente, me encontré con esos dos soldados, cuya misión es atrapar a Ash, para tener el poder que él tiene con Greninja

"¿Con Greninja?, no era ese torrente que lo cubría durante las batallas de las ligas" dijo Dianta sorprendida "¿Y Citron y Eureka?"

"Fueron hacia el escondite del Team Flare" dijo Serena que se paraba "Muchas gracias señorita Dianta, pero tengo que irme"

"Vas en busca de Ash" dijo Dianta que ordenaba las cosas

"Si, necesito que encontrarlos antes que ellos" dijo Serena, mientras apretaba ambas manos

"Serena deja que te ayuda" dijo Dianta

"No señorita, pienso hacerlo yo sola, por favor, vaya donde esta Citron y Eureka, para derrotar al Team Flare" dijo Serena

"Bueno, como tú digas, pero te voy a decir donde esta Ash" dijo Dianta "Gardevoir sal ya"

"¿Que va hacer señorita Dianta?" dijo Serena media confusa

"Serena dime solo Dianta y no señorita" dijo Dianta sonriendo "Gardevoir con su telequinesis vamos poder hallar tanto a Ash como Citron y Eureka"

Brillando los ojos "Muchas gracias señor… perdón Dianta" dijo Serena emocionada

-Unos minutos más tarde-

Gardevoir termina de usar su telequinesis. "¿Gardevoir como te fue?" pregunto Dianta

Gardevoir reúne energía y crea una pantalla para mostrar lo que encontró, en esta se muestra como Citron, Eureka y Sawyer caminan entre medio del bosque al lado del rio.

"Gardevoir trata de alejar para mostrar un margen más amplio para comprender mejor la zona" dijo Dianta "Ya veo, estamos a una 1 hora y 30 minutos en helicóptero"

"Dianta, no se le olvide a Ash" dijo Serena molesta

"Verdad, Gardevoir por favor" dijo Dianta

El pokémon de la campeona se concentra, pero al parecer el resultado no va hacer muy bueno

"Gardevoir, ¿que te pasa?" dijo Dianta preocupada, Gardevoir al terminar, se le ve muy cansado, pero trata de mostrar un poco de fuerza y logra mostrar una imagen más detallada de la zona donde esta Serena.

"Lo siento, Serena, pero Ash no lo puedo encontrar" dijo Dianta poniendo la mano en el hombro

"Ash, ¿donde estás?" pensó Serena con lágrimas que le salían por sus ojos azules "No, no Serena tienes que ser fuerte" pensó ella secándose la lagrimas

"Serena mira lo único que te puedo decir que vayas hasta el norte, donde esta esa montaña" dijo Dianta poniendo la mano en el hombro de Serena

"Eh, ¿cómo?, en serio" dijo Serena con una sonrisa

"¿Sí, pero anda con cuidado en ese lugar hay mucho lugar pokémons muy agresivos, entiendes?" dijo la campeona

"Si, si muchas gracias señorita" dijo la peli-miel agarrando sus cosas y se dirigió a la montaña del norte "Chao, muchas gracias"

"Jajajaja de nada, que te vaya bien" dijo Dianta levantando la mano, mientras bajaba la escalerilla del helicóptero "Bueno hay que alcanzar a los otros, vámonos Gardevoir" escalando la escalera

-más allá del punto donde estaba la campeona y la peli-miel, en una cueva cercana. Un joven empieza de a poco abrir sus ojos

"¿A dónde estoy?" dijo un joven despeinado, "Aaaaahhh me duele" mientras se tocaba el hombro "no es solo el hombre, también mi espalda y piernas" pensó, mientras se volvió acostar en el suelo y se cubría.


End file.
